Misty Island Memories
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Emily's first visit to Misty Island was certainly unexpected, and after she nearly lost Thomas to that island forever, along with the fear of traveling through an underwater tunnel, Emily tried to avoid going to Misty Island at all cost. Here is how her first visit to the mysterious island turned out.


Spring had sprung on the Island of Sodor and for Thomas and Emily, that past winter had been a wonderful experience. They saw the Aurora Borealis for the first time ever, Glynn had been restored for the holidays and now had a job at Ulfstead Castle. Luke and Millie also enjoyed the auroras and had a lovely time after Christmas.

Now, the snow had melted and the green grass returned. Although Emily missed seeing the auroras, she loved the warm air and lovely flowers blooming in the fields again. Thomas liked the return of Spring too.

One pleasant evening, Thomas was coming back to Tidmouth Sheds to turn in. As he turned round on the turntable, he saw Emily was already in her berth. She looked like she was thinking deeply. Her eyes were looking down slightly and she remained silent, but she was also smiling lightly. Thomas went inside her berth and tried to get her attention.

"Emily? …Uh…Emily?" said Thomas.

"Hmm?" Emily replied, looking at her cobalt star with a pleasant smile. "Oh, Tommy. I was just thinking…"

"About what, my love?" Thomas asked.

"About…about my first trip to Misty Island. Do you remember?" said Emily.

At first Thomas was puzzled. But then he remembered too. "Yes," he murmured. "I do…"

"I was remembering when you went there with me, after you came home…would you like to remember it too?" asked Emily.

"I certainly would, my love. I'd like to get lost in memory lane for a while…" And Thomas closed his eyes and began to relive this memory…

* * *

Engines chuffed to clear the tunnel. Steam rose thick from every funnel. Hiro heaved and hauled the wood, Captain tugged as good boats should, the Logging Locos laughed all day, and Thomas felt proudest of all. That same afternoon, he had just come back from Misty Island, much to Emily's tearful joy and everyone was back at work, eagerly busy to finish the Search and Rescue Centre.

By early evening, the tunnel was cleared of the rubble so engines could now go to and from the island safely, the Logging Locos had been to the Steamworks to be cleaned and oiled up to improve their service for when they returned to Misty Island, and the Search and Rescue Centre was in the last stages of construction. Only one more train of Jobi-Wood was needed to finish it up completely.

While most of the engines were helping to complete the construction, only Emily wasn't working. She was still at the unfinished centre, still very happy with Thomas' return. She looked at the centre, thinking about how she could help finish it. Soon the Fat Controller came by.

"Emily?" he said.

"Oh, yes sir?" said Emily.

"The Search and Rescue Centre is nearly finished. Tomorrow, I'll need you and another engine to go through the tunnel to Misty Island to gather one more train of Jobi-Wood to complete the construction," said the Fat Controller.

Emily suddenly felt a little frightened. "Sir…through the tunnel?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Don't worry, Emily. You're in no danger of being lost at sea like Thomas was. You must be ready to go through the tunnel tomorrow morning. Be sure you're really useful." Then he left to find another engine to go with Emily.

But Emily was feeling rather worried. After all the fears she had endured and all the sadness she felt for Thomas going missing, she didn't feel comfortable doing this. It seemed so sudden to her. Although Thomas had come back safely, she didn't know how getting to and from the island worked. She remembered seeing the Logging Locos come through the tunnel which led to the island…but since it led to an island…across the sea, she got the impression that it led underwater and through the sea.

As she pondered these thoughts, Thomas came up beside her after enjoying some time back on Sodor.

"Are you OK, Emily?" he asked. "You look concerned."

"Thomas," she said. "The Fat Controller wants me to go through the tunnel to Misty Island for more of that wood tomorrow."

"So?" asked Thomas. "What's to fear?"

"I've never been in a tunnel under the sea. What if I get wet?" she asked.

"There's no water inside the tunnel, Emily, and you'll love Misty Island," smiled Thomas.

But Emily didn't hear Thomas. Her mind was much too occupied, thinking about a way to avoid this job. After she got separated from her beloved friend, she didn't want him to lose her in the same way. She decided that she would avoid this job by hiding in the sheds. She turned to reply, but Thomas had already left to see the Fat Controller.

"Thomas can't lose me," she whispered to herself. "I promise you, Tommy. I'll stay here where I'll be safe. I can take any punishment the Fat Controller may give me. As long as I don't go through that tunnel, all will be well."

That evening, when the rest of the engines returned to Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas saw that when Emily was in her berth, she looked a little more confident. She didn't look frightened at all…but he didn't know about the plan she arranged for herself.

"How are you, Emily?" he asked.

"I'm alright," she said in a normal manner.

"OK," Thomas replied. "The Fat Controller says he needs another engine to help you collect the wood from Misty Island."

"I know," Emily said quickly.

"But we were all so busy today, he said he'd have to decide who to take tomorrow," said Thomas. "I hope he chooses me to go with you."

Emily looked at Thomas. "R-really? She asked. "Even in an underwater tunnel?"

Thomas sighed quietly. "I told you before, Emily, that tunnel's dry. You won't get wet."

"How can I be sure?" asked Emily, then she sighed. "I'm sorry, Thomas, I know you've been in that tunnel, but the Fat Controller asking me to go to that island right after you come home, it's all too sudden for me."

"Please, Emily," said Thomas. "Just go to that island once. It's only to collect a train."

Emily's mind fought with a lot of thoughts, but then she remembered her decision to simply stay behind. She decided to stick with her plan and just sleep on it.

"I'll think about it. Goodnight, Thomas," she said, starting to feel sleepy.

"Goodnight, Emily…my special friend," whispered Thomas as they fell asleep together…

The next morning, all the engines got ready to start their day's work and help finish the Search and Rescue Centre, except Emily. She held her position as she had planned.

"This'll work," she whispered. "Now I won't get wet in that tunnel…or even worse, sink. The Fat Controller can always look for another engine." She watched as Thomas left his berth and prepared to leave.

"Emily? Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Emily thought of an excuse to give him. "Uh…my fire needs to start up more. It's quite slow," she said.

"OK. Be sure to get ready for Misty Island," said Thomas as he went on his way. Emily felt bad for ditching work that was given to her, but her fears of getting wet and her relief of getting Thomas back still overwhelmed her a little, so she just relaxed in her berth and waited…

Thomas soon found the Fat Controller to see who he would pick to go with Emily. Edward, Henry and James were there too.

"Thomas, good. You've arrived," said the Fat Controller.

"Have you decided which of us to take, sir?" asked Henry.

"Well," said the Fat Controller. "I do need a strong engine to collect the Jobi-wood. If either of you didn't have trains to deliver, you could have gone to the island. I think Thomas shall go. He has the most experience there after all."

"Thank you, sir," said Thomas. "Where are the flatbeds?"

"They're at the centre, waiting for you and your assistant engine," said the Fat Controller.

"I know," said Thomas. With that, he and the Fat Controller went to the centre to gather the flatbeds and go through the tunnel. The Fat Controller was to go to the island too. He had arranged for Captain to ship him there and Harold to follow so he could fly him to the Logging Station. At the centre, the flatbeds were ready to be sent through the tunnel for more Jobi-wood and Thomas was waiting to be sent off. A few minutes passed and no other engine came.

"Sir? What are we waiting for?" he asked.

"I'm missing an engine," said the Fat Controller.

"Emily said her fire needed starting…" said Thomas.

"What? Starting up an engine's fire doesn't take this long," said the Fat Controller. Then he told Thomas to go and fetch Emily…

Back at Tidmouth Sheds, Emily was now rather bored. She also felt rather lonely. Having no one to talk to in the sheds was not any fun. She wanted a friend to be beside her, but she only had herself as company.

"Oh," she said aloud. "I want something to do…but what?" As she yawned with boredom, suddenly, she heard a familiar whistle.

"Emily. Emily!" called a voice.

"Thomas!" Emily called happily. "What are you doing back here?"

"The Fat Controller sent me," said Thomas as he approached Emily in her berth. "I'm to go to Misty Island, and I can't carry all the Jobi-Wood alone."

"You…you can't?" she asked, slightly worried.

"No. I may have pulled you and flour trucks, but I can't take that train by myself. I need your guidance," said Thomas.

Emily thought for a moment, then spoke up. "I confess, Thomas. My firebox didn't need starting. I made up an excuse to avoid the job because I was so nervous about the tunnel. I know it was silly, but it just overwhelmed me considering I almost lost you when you went off to that island."

"Please come with me to Misty Island, Emily. I've been through that tunnel as you know. And I really want your company more than any other engine. I promise, you'll love it there."

Emily blushed then whistled happily. "I'll go there as long as I have you with me!" she exclaimed. "Lead the way, Thomas!" Thomas turned round on the turntable, then she followed him all the way back to the Centre where their flatbeds were waiting.

Thomas coupled to the train and let Emily couple in front of him. Just then, the Fat Controller arrived, wearing a life vest for his trip to Misty Island on Captain.

"I'm very sorry, sir," apologized Emily. "I was only…"

"We will discuss this later," he said in a brief manner. "You two must get going now."

"Yes sir," said Emily as she and Thomas started on their way. They heard Captain start up and take the Fat Controller on his way, then they heard Harold whirring overhead so he could fly the Fat Controller to the Logging Station where he would meet the two engines.

As Emily approached the tunnel, she braced herself and prepared for anything unusual. She advanced into the darkness and waited to get soaked…but instead, she was surprised. It wasn't scary at all. It was completely dry within with little creases of sunlight shining through the ceiling. She suddenly felt very pleasant and confident.

"See, Emily?" said Thomas. "It's exciting and adventurous."

"You're right, Thomas. And I thought it was underwater…I was quite silly, wasn't I?" she said.

"You weren't silly. I understand you were a little frightened and that's perfectly alright…just wait until you see the island."

Thomas and Emily huffed on through the tunnel. Emily was rather excited now. She couldn't wait to see the place Thomas had explored. Eventually, they could see daylight shining ahead. They came to the opening of the tunnel and for the first time, Emily could see Misty Island with her own eyes. It looked rather nice. There was a nice view of the sea below and a lot of forestry around them.

"My goodness," she murmured. "Thomas…this is very lovely."

"I can show you around on our way to collect the Jobi-Wood, Emily," said Thomas. Then he got an idea. "Would you like me to give you a ride?"

"Oh, you're a gentleman," giggled Emily. "A very strong gentleman too. Pushing me and pulling those flatbeds. Show me this island, Thomas."

Thomas smiled and let Emily relax in his ride. Emily looked all around herself. Something about this island was unique and rather enchanting. Much different than Sodor. Thomas kept pushing Emily along, letting her enjoy the atmosphere around her until they stopped at Echo Valley. Emily looked down off the high, sheer ridge and shuddered with excitement.

"This is Echo Valley, Emily," said Thomas. "I remember when I first passed through here after my raft beached on the island."

"What was it like, Thomas?" asked Emily.

"I heard some rocks fall down the cliffs. I called out and waited for a reply. But no one spoke, then more rocks fell. That made me keep going until I found the Logging Locos," explained Thomas. "But all the same, this valley does have a lovely view straight down."

"Echo Valley…" Emily murmured. Then she called out. "Hello!"

"Hello! Hello…" her voice echoed right back. "This is gorgeous, Thomas!" she smiled. "What else is here?"

"I'll show you," said Thomas as he started pushing her along again. Soon, they came to another part of the island where the mist was a little dense. Although Thomas had been on this island for a few days already, he didn't recognize this area.

"I don't know if I've been this way before, Emily," said Thomas. "Everything looks the same when the mist is down." Then, on the side of the line, Thomas saw a very old sign. It read, "Misty Island Seashore." Just then, the mist began to clear and Thomas and Emily could see the place clearly. There was a lovely hillside of forestry on one side and on the other side, a misty, yet beautiful river below the rails.

"Misty Island Seashore?" Emily said with interest. "Even while you were lost out here, you don't think you came this way? Then this is new for both of us."

"Maybe I'll find out more about this place should I have to come here in the future," said Thomas.

"I actually wouldn't mind visiting this place again one day, I'm already quite interested," said Emily. "Are we almost ready to collect the Jobi-wood?"

"Almost, Emily," assured Thomas. "There's one more place I can show you, then we'll be able to get the wood." The two friends huffed along the line for a while until they eventually came to the shake-shake bridge, Bash and Dash's favourite place to be silly. Just ahead was the Logging Station where they would collect their Jobi-Wood. Emily could see how the bridge shook from side to side. It didn't look safe and she became rather frightened.

"Thomas…" she shuddered. "I can't cross this bridge!"

"Why not?" asked Thomas.

"Look how it's shaking! I might fall off!" Emily said frantically.

"The Logging Locos don't fall off. It swings back and forth, but it keeps you on track," said Thomas.

"I don't know, Thomas!" exclaimed Emily. "It's a long way down!"

"We'll do it together," said Thomas as he buffered up from behind her. "I'll guide you across." Emily swallowed nervously and started to make her way across the unstable bridge. As she swayed from side to side, she whimpered with fright. Thomas heard her and reassured her.

"It's OK, Emily. I'll keep you safe," he murmured.

"Don't let me go, Thomas," she pleaded. "Please help me."

"It can be edgy, but it can also be quite fun," said Thomas. Emily took her time, moving a little bit at a time. Indeed, the bridge kept her on track, and soon, she calmed down and began to enjoy it. Thomas heard her giggle a little as the bridge rode her left and right.

"It's not so bad," laughed Emily. And before she knew it, they were off the bridge and approaching the Logging Station.

"There you go, Emily," said Thomas. "And this is the Logging Station. These two cranes are Ol' Wheezy and Hee-Haw. Just so you know, they can be reckless and silly. Now, where are the logs?"

"The logs are all ready to be loaded onto your flatbeds," said a familiar voice. Thomas and Emily looked. There was the Fat Controller.

"Captain shipped me over here and Harold flew me up to the station some time ago," he said.

"Harold is certainly quick," said Thomas to no one in particular.

Soon, Ol' Wheezy and Hee-Haw were loading the Jobi-wood onto the flatbeds. Much to Thomas' relief, they weren't acting crazy yet. While the logs were being loaded, Emily remembered what the Fat Controller said about discussing her actions that morning.

"Sir, can I talk to you? I've something to say," she said. The Fat Controller walked over to Emily and listened.

"I'm truly sorry for ditching my work, sir," apologized Emily. "I was just so frightened of the thought of that tunnel. After I nearly lost Thomas, I didn't want to…travel underwater to this island…but I see I was wrong."

"Well, Emily," said the Fat Controller, understanding her explanation. "It was a little silly of you to avoid work, but I know you weren't trying to be lazy. It's OK to be scared of new things. I understand you must have been frightened to come to this long-lost island, but as long as you give new things a try, you might be surprised by how much you can enjoy it."

"Thank you, sir. I'll remember that," agreed Emily. "I should have listened to you, Thomas. It really is better to try something new than to miss out on the chances."

"Yes, Emily," said Thomas. "But I'm glad you love this island…and now, let's go home, to our island."

With that, the two engines whistled and set off on their way home with the Jobi-Wood. As they did this, they heard the two cranes suddenly making quite a racket.

"Wild and crazy, that's what they are," said Emily. They circled around the island once more and made their way back to the tunnel. Going back through, Emily smiled. Now that she had been on Misty Island with Thomas, she now felt even happier for him. She could tell he had quite an adventure there. As soon as they came out again on Sodor, Emily whistled with Thomas.

"Thank you, Thomas!" she rejoiced.

"You're welcome, Emily," he smiled. "And soon, the Search and Rescue Centre will be finished."

"Congratulations, you two," said the Fat Controller. "The Jobi-Wood shall be enough to finish the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Be sure to attend its Grand Opening later today."

"We will, sir," said Thomas. And he and Emily left their load of logs at the centre and went off together to enjoy each other's company until the Grand Opening was to begin…

* * *

Back in the present, Thomas smiled. He could see Emily smiling too as she finished re-living the memory.

"Oh, Thomas, that was a lovely time I had with you," she whispered.

"That was a lovely time indeed, Emily," said Thomas. "I'm glad you went there, and liked it."

"I'm happy I went there too, Thomas," said Emily. "But Sodor is the best home I can ever have."

"Speaking of Misty Island…" said Thomas, smirking. "I mentioned it to Daisy. Some time ago, I met her, and she told me to guess what she was going to do. I asked if she'd be sitting in her shed, working at the waste dump, taking monkeys to the animal park, or even going to Misty Island."

Emily laughed at Thomas' guesses. "You are funny, Thomas. Hardly anybody goes near Misty Island nowadays," she smiled. Then she suddenly got a longing look in her eyes.

"Thomas…" she whispered. "I'm still very grateful that you came back to me. I was so scared for you, and then you came back and restored my joy…oh, Tommy, I'm just so happy to have you…I love you…" she breathed.

"I promise Emily…You will not lose me. I'm your cobalt star…forever. I love you too," said Thomas.

This made Emily very happy. "Oh, Thomas! Thank you! I'm your angel!" she said, laughing with joy. Then she buffered up and kissed him all over his face.

When she finally finished kissing him, she panted a little and looked at him. He was blushing deeply and his face had little lip-marks everywhere.

"Aww, Emily…" he said happily. Emily giggled sweetly at his reaction.

"I love you so much, Thomas," she smiled as she softly kissed his lips. She kissed him so lovingly, her lips tickled his.

"I love you too, Emily…and your lips tickle mine," laughed Thomas.

"I know, Tommy," she giggled. "Goodnight and sweet dreams, my handsome cobalt star."

"Sweet Dreams, my beautiful emerald angel," yawned Thomas. They kissed each other once more and fell asleep happily, holding each other closely and peacefully and simply enjoying each other's comfortable, safe hold through the night.

* * *

This was something I was going feature in "Thomas and Emily's Relationship" in the MIR adaption, but by the end of it I scrapped the idea cause MIR was long enough even with the scenes we cut out...even though every other special adapted was nearly twice as long as MIR but anyway. Here is the "unseen chapter" of TAER, which of course is based off of the "Visit to Misty Island" magazine story. And in Season 20 news, I'm sure a lot of you already know this, but the last three episodes are full of surprises. So in your reviews as usual please tell us what you thought of this story and we will see you guys next time for another story.


End file.
